<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey There, May by quirkyrainbowrosequeen (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551380">Hey There, May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quirkyrainbowrosequeen'>quirkyrainbowrosequeen (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contestshipping, Drew is French, F/M, Friends in love, Friends to Lovers, Hey There Delilah, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining, Pining Drew, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quirkyrainbowrosequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's but make it Contestshipping from Drew's point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey There, May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before I start this story, I'd like to give a shoutout to all of my fellow Contestshippers out there in the world!!! Even after Pokemon Advanced has stopped airing, we still had these two adorable Pokemon coordinators remain in our hearts as one of the cutest love stories to have ever been existing in our world. For that, I'd like to thank you all for keeping the Contestshipping flame of love kindling! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>P.S. I highly recommend that you play the original Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's song in the background as you read through this story. It would help with the experience of empathizing with Drew's thoughts and feelings about May and his experience of being apart from her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It was half-past midnight in LaRousse City but in Lumiosise City, which was located in the Kalos region, twenty-three-year-old Drew Belrose would guess that it was probably now early afternoon. With his palm on the glass-wall window of his penthouse, he gazed at the skyline which LaRousse City had to offer. LaRousse City was a technologically advanced city in the northern part of the Hoenn region but although it was a highly-efficient, eco-friendly city, the city lacked the culture and history that Lumiose City has to offer. Speaking of Lumiose City, an image of a woman with hair the color of caramel candy, and eyes the color of precious sapphires appeared in his mind.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey there, May. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What's it like in Lumiose City? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re some thousand miles away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But, Darling, tonight you look so pretty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, you do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prism Tower can't shine as bright as you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I swear, it's true. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Drew wondered about what May would be doing right about now, knowing the woman since they were both ten years old, he'd have to assume that she was having breakfast with her Pokemon. An amused smile appeared on his face at the thought of the gluttonous woman indulging herself in all of the cuisines that Kalos has to offer to her. Still, he found her to so beautiful that not even a food-stained appearance could keep her away from being showered with compliments. His favorite part of her beauty would definitely be those luminous blue eyes of hers that always outshined all the stars in the sky he's seen throughout the years of his travels.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey there, May. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't you worry about the distance! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm always here if you get lonely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please give my song another listen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And close your eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just listen to my voice, it's my disguise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm always by your side. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>With their unfortunate long-distance friendship, Drew couldn't help but miss her terribly that which made him May-sick. Luckily, they were able to communicate through their electronic devices using applications such as Zoom to schedule their bi-monthly meetings with each other. But nothing could compare to seeing her in person, where he could actually touch her, and if he could right now be with her, he'd give her the tightest embrace of his life as if this was his last form of contact with her before he died.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What you do to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Maybelline "May" Bingley never ceased to affect Drew's wellbeing, be it physically, mentally, or emotionally. She'd always cause him his demise and for that, he'd proudly declare that he's a sucker for her. Drew could never get enough of her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey there, May. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know that contests are getting hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But just believe me, Darling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someday I'll pay the bills with my ribbons. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll have it good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll have the life we knew we would. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My word is good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They were no longer the wide starry-eyed children that they once were and with growing up came the cold hard truth that was reality. Now as adults, they were dealing with multiple responsibilities and having to make tough life-changing decisions.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey there, May. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've got so much more to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If every simple song I wrote to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would just take your breath away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd write them all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even more in love with me, I’d have you fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'd have it all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If time weren't of the essence, he would never shut up his mouth, he could just talk to her for the rest of eternity, and that still wouldn't suffice. He wasn't good with words but for her, he'd even be willing to learn all of the arts to express his love for her. He'd sweep her off of her feet and be like one of those romantic male heroes in the romance films and books that she enjoys so much.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Although many people have mistaken them for a couple, they, unfortunately, much to Drew's dismay were not together in that sense. Besides, Drew was far too fearful of receiving a rejection from her and ruining the well-established friendship that they've had for the last thirteen years now. If only she felt the same way for him, Drew would've shown her just how much she meant to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few thousand miles is pretty far! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But we've got planes and trains and cars! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd walk to you if there were no other way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our friends and foes would all make fun of us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And we'll just laugh along because we know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That none of them have felt this way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> May, I can promise you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That by the time we get through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The world will never ever be the same </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you're to blame! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They were separated by thousands of miles but Drew had options of transportation and if there were no planes or trains or cars, he'd walk all the way to Lumiose City just to catch a nanosecond glimpse of her. People and Pokemon could laugh all they wanted but their special relationship was uniquely theirs in an indescribable way and no other two could have what they have. By the way that they reunited once more, the world would no longer be the same because this time, Drew would finally confess to May his longtime love for her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey there, May. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You be good and don't you miss me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five more years and you'll be done with coordinating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I'll be making history as I do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll know it's all because of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We can do whatever we want to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey there, May, here's to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This one’s for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Five more years and then she'll retire back to her hometown, Petalburg City and he'd find himself a job or two or three just to be with her. Luckily for him, he was one of the top coordinators there is alongside May and it's all because of her, she inspired him to become even greater, even if he has to achieve it through impressive lengths.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's what you do to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What you do to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That woman was his whole world, there's no other way to put it. He'd never thought another human being could ever affect him in such a way that they described only true love can but she did. And for that, he was grateful for being able to experience such a thing in his lifetime, even if they were unrequited. To have loved her was better than to have loved no one at all.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, whoa, whoa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh whoa, oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Realizing that it was getting late and that he had a magazine photoshoot and interview tomorrow, Drew went to bed. The last thing he thought about before he fell asleep was what it would be like to have May love him back. The End.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>~~~~~~~~~</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that's all folks! I'd like to tell my ten-year-old self that I shouldn't have to ever feel ashamed for liking what I like, what's it to the people who judge and criticize me for loving my fandoms?! As far as I'm concerned, I'm not harming anyone with my interests, and people ought to keep their noses to their own business instead of sticking it into others. I hope you all like it! It's a little blast for the past for me as I haven't been a part of the Pokemon community in years now. But nonetheless, I shall honor the things that once brought me joy. Thank you all for reading it! Feel free to comment down below your thoughts, feelings, and ideas about this story down below! I bid you all adieu! Au Revoir! Sayonara! Adios! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>